En casa
by Nadeshiko miko
Summary: Las fuerzas le fallaban, pero en su mente no apartaba la imagen de su esposa. Él le hizo una promesa, la promesa de que volvería a casa...Y la iba a cumplir. K&K [OneShot]


**En casa**

_**Nadeshiko miko**_

Anduvo por el muelle hacia el centro de la ciudad. Los recuerdos de su vida acudían de golpe a su cabeza con nitidez mientras se esforzaba por dar un paso y luego otro, y otro más... Eso era una auténtica tortura, sus vestimentas le pesaba, su propio cuerpo le pesaba y cada bocanada de aire no era suficiente pues sus pulmones estaban tan hinchados que no se llenaban de aire por completo.

Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de vendajes, desde el cuello hasta las muñecas y los tobillos tapando las manchas moradas de su enfermedad. Estaba débil y demacrado.

No recordaba cuanto había prolongado aquél viaje, ni siquiera recordaba el tiempo que había estado postrado en esa cama con la cabeza ida por los dolores que le producía su enfermedad, simplemente sabía que aquél pétalo de flor de cerezo había traído a su cabeza la imagen de una chica de largos cabellos negros recogido en una coleta alta que le sonreía con ternura y que un hombre, que ahora identificaba como su mejor amigo Sanosuke lo había traído de vuelta a casa. A Tokio.

Había llegado hace años a esa ciudad después de muchos años vagando, buscando redención a los crímenes que había cometido en la guerra. Todavía no podía mirarse las manos sin verlas manchadas de sangre. Allí había conocido a una mujer que había devuelto la alegría a su vida, un auténtico torbellino, tierna, dulce, fuerte y divertida. También había conocido a buenos amigos, como Yahiko, hace años un niño perdido que había acabado en manos de indeseables y hoy un hombre de provecho, y Sanosuke, que seguía siendo el holgazán de siempre y su mano derecha. Tae, Megumi, Misao, el doctor Genzai y las niñas, ahora mujeres... Podía nombrar a muchos más, y disfrutaba al hacerlo. Ahora podía recordarles.

Sus piernas flaqueaban y él se esforzaba por endurecerlas a cada paso. Cansado y mareado, siguió caminando por el campo, al lado de las vías del tren. Aún quedaba mucho camino, ¿o no?. Aquello era eterno.

Se llevó la mano a la boca cuando empezó a toser. Su corazón latía dolorosamente contra su pecho.

Durante hace algún tiempo el dolor había sido su más fiel compañero, pero no se iba a rendir. Él le hizo una promesa a su mujer y la iba a cumplir.

Paso por el puente que tantas veces había pasado antaño después de haber ido al mercado con las niñas Ayame y Suzume, con Yahiko, Sanosuke, Kaoru... Aún podía verlos gritándose y corriendo como espejismos de un dulce recuerdo. Apoyándose en las barandillas del puente continuó andando sin hacer caso a las miradas llenas de preocupación que veía en las personas que se cruzaban en su camino.

_Kaoru..._

Quería estar en sus brazos. Quería estar en su hogar.

Quería ver a Kaoru, agradecerle lo que había hecho por él. Por apoyarlo cuando quiso abandonar su casa para viajar para acallar a los demonios que le atormentaban, por criar a su hijo sola y por recibirlo cada vez que volvía a casa con un abrazo y una sonrisa de bienvenida. Nadie tenía un amor tan puro e incondicional como esa mujer de grandes ojos azules, y él tenía el privilegio de tenerla como la compañera de su corazón. Kaoru era suya, y sabía que aún después de tanto tiempo y tantas lágrimas causadas por él, ella seguía amándolo como él la amaba a ella. También debía perdirle perdón, por dejarla sola y no darle la vida que ella merecía, un marido cariñoso que estuviera al lado de ella y de su hijo siempre, por no haberle demostrado que su amor era tan grande como ella sentía por él..

Tenía la visión borrosa y las fuerzas le iban abandonando...

Los árboles de cerezo le marcaban un camino donde los pétalos caían desde sus ramas hacia el suelo ondeando en el aire.

Y entonces la vio...

-.-.-.-.-.-

Despertó de su sueño, desde hacía tiempo lo único que hacía era dormir y dormir pues no tenía fuerzas para nada más. Desganada, giró la cabeza hacia un lado y miró la taza con cerezos dibujados que le había regalado Kenshin.

Desde que Kenshin le anunció su deseo de marcharse a ayudar a los demás había cogido como costumbre no separarse de esa taza en un intento de sentirlo más cerca, esperando su regreso. La emoción y la esperanza nunca había desaparecido en ella esperando su regreso, pero hacía tiempo que Kenshin no regresaba y muchos lo daban por muerto. Ella empezaba a creer que la enfermedad que ambos compartían se lo había llevado ya... Él siempre volvía a su lado por muy lejos que viajase, y ya había perdido la cuenta de cuanto tiempo llevaba sin volver a casa.

Se incorporó en el futón y cogió la taza entre su temblorosas manos. La observó acariciando con el pulgar el dibujo. Su rostro expresaba la tristeza infinita que la envolvía. Ya no era la Kaoru vital y alegre de hace años, ahora estaba débil, tanto física como mentalmente. Las lagrimas la acompañaban día y noche al igual que la opresión en su pecho.

No tenía ganas de vivir. No tenía fuerzas para continuar.

_Me lo prometiste...__Me prometiste que regresarías..._

Inclinó la cabeza hacia delante, apoyándola en sus rodillas y presionando la taza contra ella. Soltó un sollozo y las lágrimas brotaron cuan cascada recorriendo su rostro hinchado.

Escuchó la voz de Tsubame y como se alejaba corriendo por el pasillo, seguramente en busca de Megumi. Estaba cansada de pastillas o infusiones para calmarla, nada servía para acabar con el dolor que tenía incrustado en su corazón y que a cada exhalación se acentuaba. Había soportado estar sin su amor durante largas etapas, con Kenji, ocultando lo mucho que extrañaba a su esposo con una sonrisa, y por las noches en su futón dormía sola y soñaba con su regreso. Lo había soportado porque sabía que el día menos esperado, Kenshin volvía a su lado y volvían a ser una familia.

Ahora Kenji estaba escribiendo su destino, guardaba resentimiento a su padre por abandonarles pero él era todavía muy joven para entender el sufrimiento de Kenshin y la importancia de ayudar a las personas que lo necesitaban.

Y ella estaba sola. Megumi y Tsubame vivían en el Dojo con ella para cuidarla, Yahiko y Sanosuke iban a verla siempre que podían, y Kenji... Podía ver como se le rompía el corazón cada vez que la veía vivir sin vida. Sin embargo, nunca se había sentido tan sola.

_Kaoru..._

Levantó la cabeza mirando hacia el exterior confundida. Había escuchado a Kenshin llamándola. Su cabeza aveces le jugaba malas pasadas, pero esta vez era distinto... Algo se lo decía.

Con esfuerzo se levantó del futón y dejo la taza en mitad, apretó la bata contra su pecho para abrigarse y salió de la habitación por el patio. A paso lento salió del Dojo, no sabía a dónde, simplemente sus pies se movían y ella se apoyó en la fachada del Dojo para no caer y continuó. Tosió, se mareó, notó sus rodillas temblar, pero sus pies solo se detuvieron cuando vio una figura que reconocería en cualquier parte.

Se llevó la mano a la boca ahogando un sollozo, sin embargo sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas.

—Shinta...

¡Había vuelto!.

Con fuerzas que no sabía de donde habían salido, corrió hacia él, al igual que él corría hacia ella. Lo notó torpe, débil, sin embargo una tenue sonrisa estaba grabada en sus labios. Abrió sus brazos para recibirlo y él cayó hacia delante, quedando con la cara pegada a su pecho y la abrazó con fuerzas, al igual que ella a él.

—Shinta... — volvió a murmurar Kaoru sin creérselo. Él le clavaba los dedos en los costados, aferrándola contra él.

—He vuelto a casa...Kaoru...

Kaoru cerró los ojos con fuerza y apoyó su mejilla en el pelo rojo de su esposo.

—Bienvenido, Shinta.

Nunca debió dudar de él. Su amor no incumpliría una promesa, no a ella. Enfermo como estaba, había vuelto al fin a casa, y esta vez iban a estar juntos. Juntos como debieron haber estado desde un principio. Aunque poco tiempo les quedaba a los dos, pensaba disfrutarlo al lado de él.

Sentada en el césped, observaba los pétalos de cerezo como caían, Kenshin estaba tumbado, con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo.

Empezó a hacer planes, las ganas de vivir habían vuelto a ella y quería estar al lado de su esposo, de su hijo y de todos sus amigos.

—La flor de cerezo... Deberíamos aprovechar para venir a verlas todos juntos. Kenji, Yahiko Tsubame... Megumi... Tae también... A todos les gusta observar las flores. Y el año que viene también. Y el otro — cerró los ojos imaginando la escena, todos juntos mirando como el suelo se bañaba de un rosa pálido. Sonrió sumergida en sus pensamientos —. Para entonces quizás Yahiko sea padre — soltó una leve risita. Su hermanito ya era un hombre. Al ver que Kenshin no le contestaba, bajó la mirada hacia él — ¿Shinta?.

Él dormía en su regazo.

—Debes de estar agotado.

Ese viaje había sido muy largo. Apartó los rojos cabellos que tenía en la cara su esposo con cierto temor y vio su rostro, completamente relajado y con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Había paz en su rostro.

Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y una cayó en la mejilla de Kenshin. Y luego otra. Y otra.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos y bañaban sus mejillas.

—Finalmente... Finalmente descansas.

Se inclinó y abrazo a su amado, llorando en silencio por su muerte.

**Fin.**

Una pequeña narración que espero que os haya gustado. Personalmente, no me gusta nada el Ova, lo único que me gusta es que he conocido parte del pasado de Kenshin con ella y la historia con Tomoe es muy triste y bonita, pero como han presentado a Kenshin, triste, insípido y amargado, sin disfrutar del amor que le ha dado Kaoru y sin ser feliz a su lado junto a su hijo, no me ha gustado nada. Kenshin se merece un final mejor que ese, así que aunque me quedó con el final del manga de nuestro queridísimo Watsuki no me he resistido a escribir esta historia para explicar los sentimientos que pasan por la mente de los dos en esa escena tan emotiva. ¿Qué os ha parecido?. Algo amarga, lo sé.


End file.
